Cowboy Bebop WANTED!
by akitauma
Summary: 5 years ago a lone cowboy took down one of the most infamous crime syndicates throughout the galaxy after words this mysterious cowboy became famous across the stars for starting a revolution against crime itself. but who is this cowboy does a certain man who's been dreaming for all these years know the answer find out in the sequel that no one asked for... COWBOY BEBOP WANTED!
1. Chapter 1

**Session: 27 Jet Pack Blues**

(This is my very first Story so be nice please...)

editor: ucha nekome

thoughts = _italics /_ yelling = bold (unless it's a single word)

-?-

 _Darkness...That's all I could see for the longest time...I've been lost in this darkness for_ _so long_ _that I often wonder...Were all those memories just fragments of a broken dream?...No that's wrong...She-she had to have been real...They had to been real as well...I think I've been here for too long...I need to move on now, and at last I think I'm ready...Ready to live...Ready to start over...Ready to wake up...I think I'm ready, to let go...Please, forgive me..._

-Mars Year 2076: Near Candor Chasma-

An elderly native sat facing the the land that spanned from the cliffside towards the horizon. His mouth moved slowly as he spoke "My child, do you feel the sudden change in energy?" The old man named Laughing Bull glanced at the familiar man standing behind him, who returned the old codger's gaze with a confused look.

"No... Why did something happen?" Asked the familiar face.

Laughing Bull gave him a soft smile, something that was rare for him. Scratch that, it was something he never did. "It seems the spirits have granted mercy on a lost soul...One you know very well."

The man still looked baffled. It took him a bit fully understand the gravity of the old man's words. Then, it finally hit him. "Y-You mean he...he's."

Laughing Bull nodded gently to the middle-aged man, as tears began to form in his eyes, followed by a small smile. Both of which he shook away replacing with a frown. "And just who does he think he is? Running off, only to end up sleeping away five years of his life. Well if he thinks I'm gonna just up and forgive him, he's got another thing coming! There's no way I'm going to see him after what he's put me through...What he put _us_ through..." He turned his back to Laughing Bull and began marching back to his ship, when suddenly the old man spoke up.

"Take care of him Black Dog. Just because his soul has been spared, does not mean he is no longer lost."

The man known as Jet Black paused for a moment, then proceed, whispering the words. "I know."

-Mars: Capital Hospital-

A doctor in her late sixties was making her daily rounds when she saw a young nurse who appeared to be quite panicked. Soundlessly she snuck up behind the distracted woman and peered into the room the nurse had been muttering in front of. It was the very same room the nurse's charge was _supposed_ to be staying in. Immediately she knew what was the cause of the young nurse's alarm. She cleared her throat loudly making the young woman jump in shock. "*Eh-HEM* Nurse Judy!"

The nurse gulped as she looked down and answered. "Yes Doctor Grad?" Her voice shook, which was to be expected. Even the most seasoned doctor was aware of the Hospital's unspoken rule. Never anger Doctor Lennon Grad.

Miss Grad peered down at young Judy Falls, her scowl seethed in distain as her pursed lips spat her words out like venom. "Where is Patient 777?"

Nurse Judy shifted her eyes back and forth, in a state of pure horror. She did NOT want to look this woman in the eye for fear that her glare could crush her. It was like looking into the eyes of Medusa. Just a single glance from the infamous doctor could petrify anyone. She stuttered the words out praying this demon of a woman would be merciful on her "He sh-should be in hi-his roo"

Miss Grad's voice cut in like a banshee's wail in the night. "If HE IS NOT IN HIS ROOM THEN HE IS MISSING, IF HE IS MISSING THAN WE NEED TO SOUND THE ALARM! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF WE LET COMATOSE PATIENTS GO MISSING LEFT AND RIGHT?! ANARCHY! CHAOS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

Nurse Judy noded then ran up to the emergency alarm panel and fliped the switch. Soon the whole building was running about. Doctors and nurses not busy with patients were moving left and right searching for Patient 777.

Meanwhile; up on the roof Patient 777 was sitting against the wall looking lazily at the morning sky. He seemed quite awake for a comatose man. A pack of cigarettes had been left at his bedside along with a lighter. He took one from the pack and lit up. For some reason the taste was foreign to his tounge. He coughed and attempted to take another drag. Ignoring the initial jarring sensation he worked through it and in a few slow breaths of smoke the familiarity finally set in. It wasn't long until every breath out was like tons of weight falling off his shoulders, easing him into a calm.

"Man...How long have I been out?" He rubbed the tension out of the back of his neck. "Must have been a while if I almost forgot the taste of cigarettes. Would have been a shame to waste them though."

The cigarette in his mouth burned out, so he replaced it with a new one lazily lighting it as he leaned back and looked at the clouds passing overhead..."Those are definitely Martian skies..." He mumbled to himself as his hand move through his hair. He was surprised to find his dark green mess was now a little past shoulder length. After peering at a strand his hand automatically went to his jaw in order to rub it in thought, but he found it was now covered in 5 o'clock shadow. "That's funny, it usually takes years for my hair to grow at all, let alone this long. Even my facial hair takes at least a week to grow..." He contemplated this as he checked himself for any other surprises. He found one, underneath his patient's gown a huge scar massed on his right side. Just then everything flashed through his head at once...Julia...Vicious...both of them were dead...But along with them went his reason for being. Why...Why was he still here...He no longer had a vendetta to settle, no woman to fight for, no reason to go on so...why? He looked at his hand which turned into a fist. His eyes closed, his teeth gritted as he slammed his fist against the wall then dropped it to his side...He sat for a bit in a lifeless stupor, as if waiting for death to take him, but then a strange sound started to erupt in the air. It sounded like a horse cackle. It took him a few moments to realize the strained laugh was coming from him. It was his tired scratchy laugh. He could not figure out for the life of him why he was laughing, but then it occurred to him how melodramatic he was being. He was alive...and Vicious wasn't, he had gotten the last laugh.

But just as he calmed down, the door to the hospital roof burst open. The sirens that had seemed like a distant noise in the back of his head before, rang out from the open door as Dr. Grad, a group of doctors and nurses, as well as half of security busted through the door to the hospital roof. Dr. Grad's face, which was twisted in fury, instantly straightened out as her eyes fell upon the object of their search. She placed her hands behind her back as she stepped forward to approach the unruly patient. "Have you been well this morning Mr. Spiegel?"

Spike Spiegel looked the woman over, to him her uniformity screamed of someone who was overbearing and controlling. He hated women like that, even young pretty ones which she clearly wasn't. He rudely replied. "What's it to you, ya old hag."

Her face instantly wrinkles up and turns red with rage, much to Spike's bitter amusement. The security officers helped him to his feet, then led him back to his room. The rest had to stay back to restrain the "good" doctor from strangling him to death. Having returned to his room he sat down on his bed, frustration taking hold. Despite being able to get up and move around, that's all he could do with what little strength he could muster. There was no way he would win a fight, even if he DID have a gun. Not only because he was starving, but also because his muscles were rigid and weak. He was thin and rather pale.

"Um.. Excuse me Mr. Spiegel?" He glanced over at the edge of the bed where a small chubby nurse holding a pen and a large white tablet was standing. "It's nice finally speak with you, my name is Judy Falls, and I will assessing you today!"

Spike just rolled his eyes. "Yeah well I'm more interested in eating right now, so if you'll-"

She raises her hand as she cuts in. "Wait a moment, if you please sir. All you need to do is answer my questions. Then you will get to eat right away, I promise you." Judy spoke in a direct tone to him. He laid back on the bed, mumbling to himself

Judy sighed. "What year do you remember it being?"

"2071." Answered Spike. His voice uninterested.

"How old were you then?"

"27."

"Do you have any relatives or lovers?"

"...No...not anymore."

After about a half an hour of questions later the nurse gave him a large bowl of beef broth, then proceeded to tell him the situation. "The year is 2076, it's been over 5 years since you came to be in our care, after the police got an anonymous tip that some madman was breaking into the Red Dragon Crime Syndicate alone. The only reason we did not put you into cryo freeze is because two kind souls had donated enough money to have kept you alive for this long. So, does that answer any questions you may have?"

Spike, was finished eating at this point. He remained quiet for a moment, then began to speak. "So it's been that long huh?" He looked down into his bowl. _"Well I did take quite a beating back there."_ He thought. _"The only question is, what do I do now?"_ He momentarily paused then spoke up. "Hey got any idea who's been paying for me?" He asked Judy, who then began to search her tablet for the information. When she found it, she read it out loud for him. "Their names are Jet Black and F.V. they've been checking in on you first weekly then monthly...Through F.V. had stopped coming to see you 2 years into your coma." A small smile appeared on Spike's thin lips. His hair was covering a majority of his face, but if he had looked upwards the lady may have been able to see the affectionate look in his eyes. Suddenly his rigidness was gone. It was as if a fire sparked inside of him, like a lighter flashing on.

"I see...Thank you Judy, it has been nice but..." Suddenly Spike grinned deviously, then leaped onto his feet and ran passed the woman and, in the same swift fluid motion, gave her a two fingered salute and said. "I think it's time I blow this scene." Then proceeded to run out of the room, right passed the officers standing guard outside the door.

They simply looked surprised and baffled before Judy practically fell over herself exiting the room. "D-don't just stand there! Stop him!" They informed the other officers in the building that patient 777 was loose.

Spike was running towards the stair case because the elevators were all in use. However; the stairway was blocked by a group of armed officers. "This place is packing some serious heat for a simple hospital. Makes me wonder who they're trying to keep out, or in..."

He tried rolling out of the line of fire but ended up tripping on the freshly waxed floor and sliding forward between their legs. Launching himself to his feet he leaped down down the stairs in the center of the stairwell, grabbing the railing on the opposite end only to leap to the railing on the other side, swiftly jumping back and forth until he reached the ground floor. There at the bottom, was a strait rush towards the entrance.

Just as he was about to reach the door he heard Miss Grad shout. "COME BACK HERE YOU UNGRATEFUL SON OF BITCH!" She then proceeded to take one of the security officers pistols and began shooting at Spike. Suddenly Judy, who had been chasing him as well, jumps on the mad doctor then begins to hold her down. "JUDY WHAT ARE-"

Judy for once in her life spoke up against her crazy boss. "Please forgive me ma'am but I can't just let you kill the patient I-I've spent years trying to save!" Spike then quickly glanced back at Judy. "I'll be alright" She said. "NOW GO!"

He turned and opened the door, fleeing through the parking lot. He got halfway to the edge when he finally noticed the deep ravine spanning out in front of him. Spike had gotten to the edge when something appeared in the corner of his eye. Just then, a group of officers began surrounding him. "Surrender, Spike Spiegel!"

Smirking, turned around towards his pursuers, lifting up his right arm pointing at them in a gun-like hand gesture, in a hushed moment of silence, as if they were in a face off one word escaped Spikes lips echoing in the still air.

"BANG."

Before any of them could respond he fell backwards off the edge of the cliff. The officers ran to the cliff side only to be blown back seconds later by the spaceship taking off from below. Spike was safe on the landing hatch. It opened, and despite the fact the ship was still moving, Spike was able to get back up and walk into the hatch door. As soon as he entered it closed behind him. He moved towards stair case, climbing up and walking through the rotating door at the top.

The first thing he saw as he entered the door was a large set of hard knuckles that landed right into the middle of his face. Spike fell backwards landing on his ass. "That's a nice way to greet an old friend who's been away for awhile..." Spike grumbled as he put the back hand to his face. He shot a glare at his old friend and partner Jet Black who glared back at him.

"YOU JUST JUMP OFF A CLIFF ONTO A MOVING SPACESHIP! EVEN YOU HAD TO KNOW HOW STUPID THAT WAS IN YOUR CONDITION!" Jet lectured.

Spike rubbed his now bleeding nose as he looked at his partner. Jet did not look all that different except he had a few gray streaks in his beard and what little hair he still had on his head. He also seemed to have had a change in clothing. Opting to dress a bit more classy in a black trench coat with a red collar, a gold eagle symbol on the back and a white tank top underneath. He still wore jeans and a brown belt but his whole biker look was all but gone. The biggest change was the scar on his right eye had gotten larger since the last time he had seen it now spanning the whole right side of his head.

 _"What happened to him? "_ Spike Seeing him like this made him want to apologize..."Jet...I-"

"You were always like this..." Jet interrupted. "Stubborn, cocky, reckless..."

"Don't forget lazy and selfish." Spike offered.

Jet gazed at him, smiled, then said. "HA, yeah...you got that right, but still...I'm glad to see you back on your feet Spike."

Spike grinned, got up, and put his hand on Jet's shoulder. "Good to be back Jet."

the two men laughed in a way they hadn't in ages. They spent the next several hours catching up. By the time Jet was finished telling Spike about some of the changes that took place over the years, Spike already seemed back to his old self. With a content look on his face and a newly lit cigarette in his mouth.

"So now that every Mafia group has fallen out of power, the ISSP are now struggling to fix the issues in the current government legislation. Huh." Said Spike.

"Yup." Said Jet "Heck crime has even gotten worse since the syndicates fell."

"Let me guess, it's because some higher ups in charge of all the important stuff like passing laws, and and keeping crime in check were double agents, and now some, if not most of them, are on the run right? So without their so called _"trustworthy"_ group to govern, the entire system falls into chaos."

Jet chuckled. "Sharp as ever it seems." Jet put out his own cigarette. "Are you really sure you want to get tangled back up in this line of work? I mean you just woke up after five years in a coma. I mean, I know you can handle it, sure, but I just wanna know...Are you certain that this is what you want?"

Spike walked over to the window next to where he was sitting. Glancing at the sky slowly fading into a mass of endless stars and galaxies. He stayed silent for a little bit as he watched space come into view. He finally answered Jet's question when they broke the atmosphere. "Yes i am. besides there's nothing else left for me to lose, and nowhere but here to return to."

"Spike..." Jet's voice cracked. Despite his carefree expression, he knew his old friend was hurting. But there was nothing he could say or do to console him.

"Besides you would get pretty lonely without me here wouldn't you?" Said Spike with a smug grin on his face.

Jet got a bit irritated, and said. "Oh please I've spent five years on my own! I think I could handle a few more without some crazy smartass making me white with worry every time he flies off half cocked."

"Oh come now, you weren't _completely_ alone. After all, you had F.V. with you right?" Spike gave him a knowing smile.

"So that's what Faye signed her name as that huh?" Jet sighed. "What am I gonna do with that woman?"

Spike shrugged. "No clue, you can figure that part out on you own. As for me, I gotta get changed out of these clothes and do something with my hair."

Jet came over to Spike and patted him on the back. "Later but first there's something I got to show you."

The two men went down into the place where the smaller ships were held. Jet turned to spike. "Now because we paid all those medical bills for ya, we decided you can pay _this_ off for us. When you got your strength back that is. So you can just work off your debt to us that way." The door open revealing The SwordFish 2 with a new coat of paint that made it look brand new. Spike walked up to his beloved ship and touched the side of it he could still feel the rough scratches underneath the paint job. "You've been waiting all this time for me haven't you?"

Jet didn't say anything he just looked away and scratched the back of his head.

"Don't worry, I won't let your patients go to waste." Said Spike.

Jet then spoke up after staying quiet for so long, "Here catch!" then tossed something to him.

Spike caught the object. I took him a moment to realize it was his revolver. "Right, I can't exactly call myself a cowboy without one."

"You're damn right you can't." Said Jet with a "no duh" look on his face. "Well I gotta go and start dinner. We're having veggies and beef tonight! As for clothes I left your room untouched so you can probably find some in there still."

"Uh Jet..." Said Spike, as Jet paused to listen to what his friend had to say. His vision was met with Spike's face which was brimming with more gratitude than could be expressed in words, but came out as a simple. "Thanks."

Jet grinned at Spike, who was following him into the hallway. The smile seemed to make his face look five years younger. "Sure thing Partner."

 _WELCOME BACK SPACE COWBOY..._


	2. Chapter 2

Session: 28 I Bet My Life

Editor: Ucha Nekome

thoughts = _italics /_ yelling = **bold** (unless it's a single word)

\- 2 Years Ago On Mars Somewhere-

"So that's it then you agree to the terms of the contract?" Said a tall pale-blond man sitting in a large velvet chair. He stared intently at the woman standing in front of his desk in dark gloomy office he called his own. Holding a pen out to her, he could see a look of sheer determination on her face as she took it. This impressed the man given his overwhelming presence was enough to make grown men cry.

"Yes I do." Said the woman as she wrote her name in bold letters, then turned the paper over and handed it back to him. A strange, eerie grin spread so wide nearly all his teeth were visible. Pink gums stood out against the blaring white, disturbingly straight ivories.

"~I will from this day forth be your employer. It will be nice working with you Ms. Faye Valentine.~" As creepy as his voice was, the woman named Faye refused to show any sign of fear to her new "Boss" and proceeded to smile back.

"Nice to be doing business with you. Oh! And by the way, I feel I should let you know that I'm the betting kind of lady." she said in a sensual voice filled with charisma.

"Is that so?" Said her new boss said in an oily voice that sent chills down Faye's spine. "And just how much are you willing to wager?"

\- Present Day On The Bebop-

Jet was sitting on the couch watching tv when he changed it to the brand new episode of Big Shot to see if any bounty heads loose in their area. The show had changed quite a bit since it's return to television.

"What's is up there amigos! Do you know what time is it?" Said a young hispanic teen with dark brown hair and large ice green eyes in a old style cowboy outfit.

"Nopers Milo! What time is it?" Asked a teenage girl with strawberry blond hair tied in pigtails and honey brown eyes in a colorful revealing cowgirl getup.

"Well Ariel, it's time for the bounty of the week!" The announcer Milo said cheerfully as both of them moved out of the way to reveal a photo. However; the image was blurred so that the only think you could tell by looking at it was that it was a white man. Alongside the image was the name King Pin, and a bounty of 400,000 Woolongs.

"The last chance to catch this baddy is drawing near! Five years back this man fled the Europa crime syndicate as the remaining members were taken in by police. He is presumed to have taken 30 billion woolongs with him and if he still has the money a small portion will be given the lucky cowboy's who catch him." Annonser Ariel cheered enthusiastically.

Jet turned off the tv at the sound of approaching footsteps as he saw his partner walking into the room.

"So got any work for me to do?" Spike said in a lazy tone as Jet glanced at the suit he was wearing. The jacket grey and blue with a yellow undershirt it had a very symmetrical design but the suit spike was wearing also had weird stripes on it which made Jet snicker.

"Nice suit "TIGER"." Spike gave him an irritated look as he lit up a cigarette.

"Hey it's the only suit I had that did not fall off my ass or wasn't moth ridden." After Spike was done talking Jet sighed.

"I've told you over and over...I have no idea how moths got into your room. By the way, It's been almost a month, why haven't you cut your hair yet?" Asked Jet.

Spike inhaled some smoke then he breathed out and answered. "Cause I don't trust myself with scissors. I might end up cutting my ear off in the process."

Jet shrugged and said. "Alright then, whatever you say. Anyways, to answer your question from before, yes." Spike walked over to the monitor where Jet showed him King Pin's info and explained to him the details. "This guy should be a good one to start off with. As you've only just gotten your strength back...Apparently this guy was last seen on mars in the city of Hellas in the back alley part of town where the famous betting boxing ring takes place."

Spike smirked then chuckled. "Betting boxing?"

Jet put on his sunglasses then lit up his own cigarette. "It's just as ridiculous as it's sounds. A bunch of guys gather together betting on women boxers." Both of them laugh for a bit. When they stopped Spike said. "It wouldn't hurt to check the place for info. I mean we can't exactly find the guy if we don't even know what he looks like."

Jet glanced at the blurred image then breathed out a puff of smoke then said. "Alright then I'll go set coordinates for Hellas. You better be ready when we get there."

Spike then replied in a snide tone. "Yes Mom."

-The Martian City of Hellas Colosseum Ali-

The orange glint from the setting sun was barely visible through the ceiling windows of a large arena. A large crowed of people excitedly clamored as the fight on the stage raged on. Two woman were in the middle of a boxing match. One, a small petite girl who was really fast on her feet and even quicker with her fists. She got in a few quick jabs at the second woman who was holding up her guard very well. Then quite suddenly she turned the tables by uppercutting the small girl knocking her out. After an hour of fighting with her opponent finally defeated the other boxer raises her hand waving at the crowd that cheered her name. "Sleeping Beast! Sleeping Beast!"

The boxer was frustrated at this and shouted. "It's Sleeping Beauty!"

But one of the audience members called out. "Not with those muscles you aren't." Man who said that was sitting in the front row. He gave her a rude smirk, that's when the boxer snapped and grabbed the metal folding chair sitting in the corner of the arena, and chucked it straight at the man's face. He was knocked out cold, which made some audience members scared, others booed her.

A sharp jeering noise sounded as the speakers that hung above the stage turned on, from which a voice demanded. "Miss. Valentine, please refrain from attacking the audience! I repeat, please refrain from attacking the audience! Thank you!" 'click' Once the voice was done, Faye began walking off the stage. As soon as she reached the door she glanced back helplessly at the girl she just fought against...

She was being forced to her feet by a couple of large brutish men twice Faye's size. Armed to the teeth these men had the word "security" written on the backs of their uniforms, but Faye knew that was all for show... The woman woke in a daze, but as soon as she realized what was happening she began to panic and struggle as the men tied her against the arena's ropes. The girl screamed as they opened fire. Faye turned away in pity and disgust as she opened the door and entered the staff room.

She wandered around leaving the staff room behind and entering the hall where she started to talk to herself. "Just one more day Faye. Just one more, and you'll be out this hell hole."

She stopped at the door with the words sleeping beauty etched onto it. It was splattered with graffiti and words like bitch, whore, monster and of course beast carved from what looked like a nail file. Ignoring the writing, she opened the door and entered her room. The room was small and stifling, a claustrophobic nightmare. Dust and mold lined the walls clinging to everything. Centipedes and spiderwebs lined the corners of the room. She was allotted one table with 4 mismatched chairs, a tiny refrigerator, and a beat-up vanity with a broken mirror. The only other door lead to the bedroom which was packed with a rock hard bed, a sink and a shower with only one setting, cold...Faye sat down in a red chair that was right between a blue and a black one. She grabbed the box of cigarettes that were sitting on the table next to a lighter and an ash jar. Two photos lay under the jar, one of Faye with her old crew mates, the other Faye with two women both very similar in appearance. Their pale beige skin, dark silver gray hair, and dark green eyes where exactly the same. The only difference between the two was that one was extremely buff with scars all over her. She was wearing a light green blouse, thick dark gray sweat pants, and black sandals. The other was a young pretty thing sporting a long beautiful ponytail. She wore a skin-tight light green jumpsuit with a wide neck collar.

Faye lit her cigarette and gazed at both pictures. With a sad smile she murmured to herself. " _I wonder if things would've changed if I had managed to stop you when I had the chance...Spike_." Faye held the photo of her and the crew. Both Spike and Jet were forced into the shot by the hacker Edward, even the dog Ein managed to get in the shot. Faye had taken the picture solely for kicks at the time but now it was the only thing she had left of them. Ed and Ein had gone off somewhere with her dad. Jet was probably catching bounties by himself and Spike was just like how she was before 8 years ago...just sleeping his life away.

Faye's face twisted into an expression of sorrow filled rage as she slammed her fist on the table and yelled. " **WHY DID YOU DO IT YOU DUMB ASS?!** " She threw the picture on the ground, causing the the glass frame to crack where Spike's face was. Faye put out her cigarette and lay her head on her arms and close her eyes in silence. She stayed there alone without even noticing how long she'd been there. Before she knew it an hour ticked by.

Suddenly a knock on her room door brought the woman back to reality. Faye lifted up her head and called to the door. "Who's there?" Then a gruff woman's voice answered.

"It's Lanna, are you okay Faye? It's been an hour since anyone's seen you and if you don't report to _Him_ soon you will be in a lot of trouble."

Realizing it was her mentor Lanna "the Iron Knuckle", she opened the door. She had forgotten momentarily that she had been sulking not too long ago. Her eyes would get all puffy and irritated from the stress of holding back tears, making here eyes and face red. Because of her laps in memory the large buff woman beheld Faye's depression in full force. She quickly turned to hide her face, but to no avail.

"Sorry about that I'll go see the Boss right away don't want him getting suspicious before it's time now do we?..." Before Faye could leave Lanna stopped her by grabbing her arm then said.

"It's about Spike isn't it?" Faye just stood there in silence biting her lip. She wanted to confide in Lanna...She wanted to tell her everything she had held in for so long. But her voice seemed to have escaped her.

Lanna gently squeezed her friend's shoulders.

When she spoke her husky voice was heavy with concern. "Listen Faye you can't keep all these emotions bottled up inside if you do it will only get worse you either let it out or let it go."

Faye, finally able to speak, shook her head and smiled a rather strained smile. "I understand what your trying to say, but I'm going to be ok, really. Right now, all I care about is putting an end to Pin. Now let's go, we got a lot of work to do after this."

Lanna sighed then, following her into the hall, she said. "Alright then, I'll trust you on this."

\- Colosseum Ali Head Office -

The two women stood outside the office doors. They were a fine pair of double doors, large and intimidating, made of mahogany and trimmed in gold. Through them a man's screams could be heard, but as soon as they banged the golden knocker, it was silenced.

They heard a different man's voice tell them. "Come in."

As suspected their Boss King Pin had smashed a young teens head in with a metal bat. His body lay on the ground, blood was splattered everywhere. What was left of his head was a bloody mass. Sad as it was, by now Faye had become so jaded to this man's actions that the sight of the dead boy's bloody remains was no surprise at all. But that didn't stop her stomach for feeling a twinge of nausea when Pin looked first to Lanna then, inevitably, to Faye. Then that same eerie smile crept onto his face, the one that she first saw the day she met him. That smile...He only ever made it towards her, and her alone. He never made that face towards any of the other girls...This gave her a feeling of unease.

Pin laid aside the bloody bat and wiped his hands clean with a free handkerchief. Never taking his eyes off of Fey while doing so. He spoke to her in a cheery voice as if it were just another ordinarily lovely day. "~Hello my precious little fairy! It's been far too long! How have you've been? Since the new season of death ring has started I know you gotten so use to regular boxing. I was a bit worried you wouldn't survive to this point.~"

Faye worked up her most convincing smile yet, then replied. "HA! You really think that a little change in plans would be enough to trip me up? Please I've dealt with far worse."

Pin then looked over at Lanna then his face twisted in disgust then asked. " **Tell me have you found the back stabbing slut that placed that bounty on me and revealed my information to the public yet?!** " Lanna bowed her head to Pin then replied. "Not yet but I have security questioning all 240 girls in the group we should find the traitor by tomorrow."

Pin said in a flat tone. "I see...That's right it's both your final day here isn't it...Oh, I just a had a great idea for both of your final matches tonight! But first, I got great news for you Faye!" Pin face twisted back to that grin again as the smell of the corpse began to fill the room with the unique smell of blood.

Faye itched her nose to ward it off as, she nervously asked. "What is it?"

Pin then pointed to the muted TV in the corner of the room. On it was a news story about a man who broke out of Mars central hospital five weeks ago. When it revealed who the man was the, it turned out to be the same one who had got her into this mess to begin with, Spike Spiegel.

Faye's face was unreadable at first, when she began to speak it came out in a high pitched whisper. "He's a-awake? He's really awake? He gonna be okay now...I can finally see him again. Now I can talk to him, now that I...I...I." Then Faye grabbed one of the small coffee tables next to Pin's desk then throw It out of the two story window in the corner of the room screaming. " **I'M GONNA KILL HIM!** "

Faye began marching towards the door when Pin asked. "~Where are you going fairy, and so soon?~" Faye quickly said as she was passing by Lanna on her way out the door. "Don't worry I'll come back to finish what I started, and that's a promise!"

-City of Hellus Rocky's Tavern-

Jet and Spike walked into the tavern and sat down in one of the booths. They were on the left side of the room across from the bar. A waiter came and gave them their menus then asked. "What'll it be gents?"

"Beer." Said Spike.

When the waiter turn to Jet and he said. "Root beer, I prefer to drink late when the moon is high."

The waiter nodded, then left. Jet turned to Spike and said. "Okay you know the deal right? You can come on the job again, but only if your careful. Got it Spike?"

Spike leaned back and blew on the poof of hair hanging in his face. "You've only reminded me about a hundred times, Jet. Besides I can't get the hang of things again just by sparing with you all day. Although, you have gotten stronger since we last had seen each other. That, and I slept five years away...There's alot I missed. Heck, last I checked, Big Shot was cancelled, and now it's got a new season with new hosts?"

Jet sighs then said. "Alright I got ya, so after we eat here, we're going to the Colosseum Ali. It may sound grand, but I hear it's pretty run down looking on the inside. At least from what I've heard anyway."

Spike nodded. Their drinks came and the two ordered their meals. While they waited, Jet got up and walked to the men's bathroom, as Spike sat there alone. For the first time since he woke up 4 weeks ago, he felt the unease of his existence...While his nightmares hadn't quite stopped he HAD hoped this empty feeling would at least go away. It was during this existential crisis that a woman walked up to the bar and asked to use the phone. The bartender turned to go grab it, as Spike tried to get a good look at the woman, though it proved to be difficult considering she was all the way across the room from where he was sitting. So out of a mix of boredom and curiosity he called out to her. "Hey ma'am who are are you trying to call this late?"

That's when the woman replied aggressively. "Someone who's going to be pretty pissed I haven't called in long time, but right now im too mad myself to-."

Immediately at the exact same time the both realized who the other was was talking to. Spike got up and walked over towards the woman who turned around to look at him. It was Faye...Suddenly, out of nowhere she lunged at Spike who had just barely moved in time to dodge a powerful punch that was strong enough to make a large hole in the wall right next to his head. Spike looked up to see her face, only to end up looking straight into her rage filled green eyes that told him she was going to end him. All he could think of one thing to say to that. " _DAMN."_

 ** _RELEASE THE SLEEPING BEAST..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Session:29 I Will Survive**

Editor: Ucha Nekome

Thoughts = _italics_ / yelling = bold (unless it's a single word)

-Rocky's Tavern in Hellus City-

Just as Spike thought he would be able to just go back to the good old days when him and Jet would hunt bounties together. No worries, no complications. It was really just his luck the woman he called out had to be one of his old partners, Faye Valentine, and now she was trying to kill him.

"GET BACK HERE!" Faye yelled as she was chasing him down.

Spike was still stiff, though he kept dodging hit after hit, he was beginning to tire. He needed find a way to catch her off guard, which was far easier said than done. The woman's punches smashed through tables and chairs. He felt the kinetic energy of every swing as they flew past, narrowly missing him every time. Spike knew he was in trouble when he felt his back hit the wall. The bartender hid behind the counter, customers were ether ducking away, fearfully gawking, or enjoying the show as Faye tore the place apart trying to smash the thin man to pieces.

It was at this moment that Jet finally came out of the bathroom. He was rather cautious having heard all the noise outside. However as he glanced around to see the source of the destruction, and in doing so he found Spike on the floor. "Spike what the hell are you doing!?"

At that moment Faye immediately snapped out of her rage. Her fist was embedded in the wall where Spike's head had been. When she turned her head to look at Jet, Spike leapt to his feet and kicked her in the stomach HARD causing her to be pushed back a bit. However Faye was undeterred, she snapped back into her rage then smashed Spike right in nose causing him to fall flat on his ass. For the second time since he woke up, he found himself knocked silly by an old friend. Spike got up and wiped the blood off of his face, and just as he thought Faye would hit him again, suddenly, but not surprisingly, Jet grabbed her from behind.

"That's enough! Both of you, calm down!" He demanded. "Dammit Faye, this was not how we planned to handle this."

Faye squirmed out of Jet's grip, than with a couple of deep breaths, she sat down at a booth. The other two joined her. Spike, more hesitantly, sat as far away from Faye as possible. Faye wanting to do the same, scooched in towards the wall until flat against it. The other people in the bar began whispering and gossiping.

Jet turned to Faye and asked. "I haven't seen you for 3 whole years. With only the occasional phone call, no videos, no visits. All I gotten from you is the woolongs to keep Spike alive. All these years, and the first thing you try to do when you see him is beat the crap out of him. Not that I don't understand why, I do, but you didn't have to destroy the entire bar for that, now did you? Tell me what happened?"

Faye lit up her last cigarette and took a drag. Blowing into the air, she watched the smoke rise quietly for a moment before, answering in a hard voice. "I was just frustrated okay, the moment I saw his face I thought back to the day we last saw each other...Remembering that day..." She crumpled the empty carton in her hand tightly in her strong fist."Makes me feel like putting my fist through something..."

Spike retorted after lighting up his own cigarette. "Oh you did plenty of that now didn't you. It's okay though, I've been wanting to put my foot through something for a while so at least you gave me that."

Faye stared daggers into him. "I know, and I'm probably gonna foot shaped bruise on my stomach now thanks to you!"

Spike then replied. "Well what did you think I was gonna do? You cornered me!"

Jet then slammed his fist on the table, causing the two to pause. "Would you two settle down! Jeez, even after 5 years you two still act like children. Now answer the question Faye, and no more bickering damnit."

Faye sighed, leaning back into the booth. "Your one to talk even after all of that, all you do is lecturer and complain as if nothing has changed between all of us." Then she looked down as if she were trying to find the right words to say to both of them. During this moment of reflection, Faye suddenly realized something. "How about I show the both of you instead?"

Spike and Jet looked at each other then after a moment Spike spoke. "Sure..." " _As long as your not gonna bash my head into bits..."_ Wisely deciding to keep that Last part to himself, Spike continued. "But first, we gotta go pick up our new bounty." As Spike mentioned this, a young waiter. He looked roughly around the age of 14 with fair skin, and light pink hair in a braid and thin gray blue eyes. Nervously, he came in to serve their food along with a third meal no one ordered. As he handed it to Faye, the two guys glanced at the boy, confused. As the boy carried on his business, the bartender who looked similar to the waiter only roughly around his 60's started to sweep up the mess Faye made. She looked at the waiter then said. "Bruce, Muhammad, I'm sorry about the mess this time. I will actually pay you for your troub-"

The bartender Muhammad interrupted her and said. "Lanna and you exposed Pin didn't you?"

Faye paused, then bowing her head answered. "She told you about it then."

Muhammad was putting the dirt he swept up in the garbage can then replied. "Of course she did, she's my daughter in-law, and Bruce's mother after all. Even though he got more of mine and his father Lee's appearance than his mom's side."

Jet was slowly eating, listening intently to the conversation between the two. Spike, on the other hand, was wolfing down his meal, though he choked a bit when he took a sip of the beer. " _Maybe I should have waited a week longer for the alcohol._ " He thought as his throat burned.

Though, as Faye began to eat as well, Jet gave her a concerned look. "What?" Faye asked uncomfortably.

It was then he said. "So, how do you know King Pin? I mean, you released his information, but why didn't you just capture him? Or, was that perhaps your plan all along?"

Faye flinched a bit, then she said hesitantly. "That's why I want you two to come with me, I'll explain the plan me and Lanna had came up with once we're there." Jet was beginning to get frustrated by Faye's constant question dodging.

Faye then went to go apologize to Muhammad again, he just smiled and gave her a pat on the back. The man then straightened out an old photo of him in coaching attire, along with a younger lanna, her sister, and a man with short pink hair and gray eyes. He then just stood there looking like he was going to cry. Faye turned away, looking instead out the windows into the setting sky. While the two finished eating, the waiter Bruce turned on more lights. It was at that moment Jet and Spike had finally got a good look at Faye. The pub had been on the darker side, but with the lights on they suddenly could see how muscular she had gotten, Fayes clothes were similar to her old one's. Two dark violet belts wrapped around her hips and her waist just below her breasts. Her top and shorts were still yellow though in shabby condition. A red scarf was around her neck and an orange headband around her head. Pink knee highs under orange and purple combat boots decorated her feet. But the worn orange and purple kick boxing gloves with red stains, and the humongous scar all down her inner left thigh were the most telling things about her wardrobe. That's when she noticed them looking at her, they approached her, rather quietly until Spike spoke up.

"So, what are you a kick boxer now?" He asked. "I gotta say I never thought I'd see the day. That actually explains alot though. I just never expected you'd be the type to get your hands dirty like that." He paused for a second taking in her appearance once more. "Heh, I gotta say, you look way better like this. The bruting buff guy look really suits you."

Faye almost growled at Spike as he smirked at her. "NO IT DOESN'T YOU ASS!" She wailed. "I LOOK TERRIBLE! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE THE ELEGANT BEAUTY I WAS ALWAYS MEANT TO BE WITH ALL THESE BULKING MUSCLES AND BROKEN NAILS?!"

Jet who had a 'REALLY GUYS' expression on his face replied dryly. "Elegant beauty my ass, you've always acted like drama queen about these kind of things. Like getting a little roughed up means the end of the world... Women... Honestly your more trouble than your worth."

The clock struck 7:00 pm, and suddenly Faye felt a sense of dread. If she was late the plan she came up with would be in vain. That's when Spike began to sense her fear and sighed. "Fine we'll play along with your little scheme. Let's go Jet."

Jet nodded in agreement. Since she was one of the people paying the bounty, they didn't really have a choice in the matter. As the three were boarding their ships in the docking bay, Faye was just getting seated in the Red Tail when she glaced at Spike's Swordfish 2 and sighed in relief. "Well at least he hasn't trashed it yet." She whispered.

\- Coliseum Ali-

Landing near the entrance, they all headed in the commons area to pay for vip tickets for final fight of the night. This was when "security" walked up toward them. "Miss Valentine the Boss is waiting for you in the vip suite as usual."

Faye nodded as the guards turned their backs to talk through their earpieces. She quickly handed Jet and Spike two gas masks, a bug, and a couple of earpieces. Then she whispered the plan to the both of them. When she was done she added. "When I give the signal put those on and get your guns ready."

Jet was taken aback bit by just how well thought out this plan was. Especially for Faye who always went by her "woman's intuition"... But by the way she was acting, it finally occurred to him why she was dodging all his questions earlier...this was personal.

After going through the MANY halls and seeing the terrible living conditions all the boxers male and female had been living in, they finally reached vip suite. There both Spike and Jet were instructed to sit outside on the bleachers until The Boss was done talking with Faye.

She nodded to the two men before going in. Looking around her eyes met with those creepy squinting green ones. It was those eyes and that unnaturally straight toothy smile that had haunted her dreams since she first saw them. She remembered how she struggled to just to help Jet pay for Spike's ever climbing hospital debt. Everything she fought for, everything she subjected herself to was, was all to make certain he would wake from his dream. At that time she was tired, scared, and vulnerable. She had no other choice than to sign that fucking contract betting everything on one small hope that things could go back to the way they were. But after Lee and Abigail, Lanna's sister and husband were killed, she lost two out of the three things keeping her sane in this horrid place. She had had enough, this is where it ends!

"~Oh Fairy, have you missed me like I missed you?~" Faye no longer cared about put up facade in front of him so she said. "Yeah sure, hey I wanted to tell you something. But first where's lanna?"

Pin's face began to twist...

Back outside, Spike sat across from Jet in a crowd full sickos who come to bet on people's lives while happily saying things like. "I wonder why they put a curtain around the area?" "Is it to hide the new the toy to use on the loser?" "I hope they use a drill I'd love hear the screams of a girl while having it screwed into her skull!"

Spike slowly looked at Jet, then said in the most sarcastic voice he could make. "Oh yes this is such a nice simple job."

Jet narrowed his eyes then murmured in an aggravated voice. "Hey you made plenty of bad calls too so don't act all high and mighty. Though...after seeing this makes me realise I should've forgotten my dumbass stubbornness and gotten more involved with both you and Faye then. Maybe neither of you would have ended up like this."

Spike just stared at him for a moment then said in almost cold voice."If you did, you could've been killed. You did the right thing by letting us learn the hard way. Now we have to deal with the consequences of our choices."

Jet looked at Spike in an understanding way. Then their attention was drawn to Faye standing behind them inside the glass walls of the vip booth. She gave them a quick glance before returning her gaze to the stage. It was then, both of them put the earpieces in. Now all they had to do was listen for the signal...

Back inside, Pin said in a very cold sounding voice. "Just watch the stage Valentine, and you will get your answer." Faye looked towards the covered stage. Then slowly the curtain unveiled to reveal a beaten and bruised Lanna. Both of her arms and legs were black and blue broken beyond repair. Spike's eyes widened, and Jet shook in anger, but the rest of the crowd cheered as the woman lifted her swollen face towards VIP booth, she smiled gently as her bloodshot eyes rested on Faye. Faye's blood was like ice her body paralyzed as she watched her friend of the past three years be untied and collapse aimlessly on the floor. They a wire onto her. "Now let's start the show" Pin's voice sounded so far away, like some sort of echo across a field. He flipped a switch, and at that moment she was lifted by a wire up to a platform. The men with "Security" shirts stood on the platform with harpoon guns. Lanna attempted to struggle but it was in vain. When Lanna was high above the men, Pin flipped the switch again. The three of them were forced to watch as the wire released the woman...Her body seemed to hang there suspended in midair for a second before being shot through with ten harpoons. Blood shot out of her streaming onto the floor far below as she hung from harpoon cords. The men wielding the guns playfully swung her body around like a lifeless puppet speckling blood left and right. The crowd cheered and laughed as they continued their demented puppet show. Spike gritted his teeth but just barely restrained himself. Though he could tell Jet was squeezing the metal bleachers so hard he bent them. He wanted to beat the bloody hell out of everyone here.

Back inside, Faye slid to her knees. Pin spoke to her coldly. "She was the traitor Valentine, and you know very well how I deal with such insolence now the original idea was to have you two fight tonight, but then after Lanna was told the good news she snapped! She actually tried to KILL me, so I realized right then and there that she had to be the one who defied ME." Faye eye's were wide with horror while Pin chuckled. The entire room flooded with the sounds of laughter from the crowd outside. Then Pin asked gleefully. "Now what did you want to tell me?~"

Fayes blood boiled in that moment. She felt the burning hatred growing within her like a little monster scratching at her insides wanting to be freed. There was a moment of silence then she pulled out a small metal object from between her breasts the said in a sensual voice. "I was just thinking about surprising you with a gift of my utmost gratitude now that i'm done getting my stuff together now!"

She pressed the button on the small device. Sleeping gas began rise out of the bleachers and began covering most of the entire coliseum, knocking most people unctuous except for security who had been trained to withstand even deadly poisons. They finally dropped the poor woman's corpse, made their way down off the platform. However; their attempts to reach the VIP room where their boss was seated was thwarted by shots ringing out from the fog like gas. They were being picked off one by one. Even though they fired in retaliation the thickness of the gas made it so they could not tell where their shooter was. Spike had to remember to thank Faye for the gas masks as him and Jet hid behind the bleachers and using them for cover. After most of them were picked off, leaving only five left. Jet grabbed one from behind and flipped them onto their back. Jet decked the man in the face a few times for good measure, and knocked him out. Jet kicked another man HARD in the ribs causing him to fall to his side, then Spike elbowed him in the back of the head as he tried to get backup. As the gas cleared, so too did the remaining three's security guards' vision. Now out of bullets, they rushed at Spike thinking he was the weaker of the two. They were shocked however, when his kick smashed the tallest one in the face, actually causing him to fall backwards. The man staggered before making another attempt at Spike. But he was having none of it. He dodged the man's advances countering by punching him square in the jaw. Spike watched the man fall into a crumpled heap. The last two tried to intervene but were stopped by Jet who grabbed both men and put them in a headlock. "Now now fellas. There's a reason we didn't kill all of you. Now tell us where's Pin's safe?"

One remained silent while the other blathered out. "It's in the head office! There's a two part code under each of his coffee tables next to the desk." They tied the five together leaving them there. But before they both left the arena area, Jet turned to Spike and asked. "Are you sure we should leave Faye alone with King Pin? What if she kill's him? We'll lose the bounty..."

Spike paused for a second before replying. "Then we will have the money from the safe to compensate for it. Besides she has alot more restraint than me or you. Especially if she held off on her plan this long." Both nodded in agreement. They headed toward the main office.

While all of this was going on, back after the explosion of smoke. Fey tried to open the door to let the gas flood into their small room, but Pin quickly rose in a fit of pure rage began swinging his left hook at her, only to have her knee him in the leg. He grabbed her by the neck and pinned her down to try to get the gas mask he thought she was gonna use for her escape. When he realized she didn't have one he screamed at her. "WHERE IS YOUR MASK I KNOW YOU BOUGHT! TWO OF MY MEN SAW YOU, NOW WHERE ARE YOU HIDING IT? OR ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US BOTH?!"

Faye realized he must of believed the gas was poison meant to kill him. At that moment her plan was working just as Lee, who came up with the idea first, predicted it would. Thinking back on everything that had happened during those three years. She released it all, her anger, her pain...She finally understood. She now knew how Spike must of felt after he lost Julia, or how Jet felt when he went to Alisa's wedding or Fad's grave. She may have lost people in the distant past, but the greater pain was the present one. It was like a knife stabbing into you with no remorse. She glared at him with a new found strength and smiled like she hadn't done in 5 years. "The only one dieing here is you i'm afraid." She said happily as he began to panic.

"WHAT?!" He exclaimed, as he let her go she stood up tall staring him down as he gazed up in fear and alarm. "'You can survive anything now.' A quote from an old acquaintance of mine who gave me an immunity far greater than any of your men. Why do you think every time you tried to get me drunk or ruffeyed my drinks it never worked?" Pin realize she wasn't joking when remembered back when met her on that fateful night. He had drugged the beer he gave her fully prepared to switch the contact with one of a prostitute's contract when it didn't work he blamed it on the drug dealer who gave it to him. He killed him. He lost a perfectly good drug dealer because of that...

He lunged at her deciding to take her down with him. When he did, she dodged it, then they began fist fighting. At first Pin had the upper hand punching her relentlessly but after 8 consecutive punches Faye got into her stance.

"Is that all you got?" She said, "Don't make me laugh!" She dodged his next punch and in kind punched him in the shoulder then the chest. Her fists flew strong and true colliding with his face, groin and stomach. Each time she hit him as hard as she possibly could. It was then the gas began clearing, she could see the yellow moon as it shined down through the large skylight. The fog like air began to thin. It was time to end it, his back to the window, he looked at her with that smile, that same look of insane glee as he took a knife out of his sock. The last thing he said to her, was. "~Auf Wiedersehen Fairy...~"

She channeled everything she had into one punch, causing him to fly through the glass walls of the vip room onto the gas filled floor below shortly after the others had left. She knew, when she saw him breath in the fog, that it was all over. She could finally let it out...

the tears flowed down her cheeks hot and fast. But just as soon as started, she wiped them away. She knew there were a couple lunk-heads she had to chase.

Before leaving she collected the sad distorted figure that was her friend off of the floor and sat her down against the wall. Closing her eyes she got to her feet. She took a deep breath and took one last look at Lanna. "Thank you for being a friend."

When she was done collecting her bounty from the police, she went to grab her stuff. But the only thing she cared to take with her was her bag of cloths and the cracked photo of her crew and the siblings. And with that she closed the door for good, and headed for the office. Spike was trying to get the safe open with bare hands while Jet looked out the broken window scratching his head in confusion. "What are guys doing?" Faye asked.

Spike replied irritated "Pin apparently left the code for the safe under his two tables but ones missing and we can't open it without it."

Faye then remembered what she did earlier before she left, then laughed nervously and said. "You know what? Just forget about it, Pin is alive but unconscious...The police just took him away, So here your part of the bounty." She gave them each third of the woolongs.

When they gathered outside, the police asked them a few questions and left with the criminals in tow. One of the officers asked Jet who both Spike and Faye were. This made them both a little nervous because of their previous record. Jet just laughed loudly and said "Of course you do, they're my partners. We've been together for a long time. Now if you excuse us, we'll be on are way!"

As the three began walked off together Faye looked at Spike and said. "Sorry about earlier, I wasn't really thinking clearly. I'm actually happy you came back alive an-"

Spike interrupted her by laughing then jokingly said. "It's not like you to give apologies so easily. Where's the fiery romani I know and love."

She chuckled then winked and said. "Don't worry cowboy, she's still here, and you can pay her back by not running off on her again."

 _GET HIT AND KEEP MOVING FORWARD..._


End file.
